Lerris Tonproth
' Lerris Tonproth' is the son of Jorvi, and Sjofn Tonpoth making him a member of House Tonproth. Lerris has five siblings in the form of Gunnbjorn, Frodny, Hagelin, Helmut, and Audburg Tonpoth of which his brother Gunnbjorn is a massive figure in the city of Dresdan forming the leadership of the Jutish Knightly Order of the Knights of Luti, while his sister is a Dragonoph Priest of whom rules over the religious affiliations of the Jutes in Dresdan making her extremely unfluencial, Helmut is a young knight of the Knights of Luti of whom rules over a small holdfast north of Dresdan, Hagelin is a merchant captain of whom makes trade runs up and down the Rhine, while Audburg is also a merchant of whom makes trade runs up and down the Rhine River. Lerris Tonproth is a level three Magi of whom has a dramatic control over his specific Magi family in the form of Illusion of which he has become quite adept at putting thoughts into peoples minds. Lerris Tonproth would be born the fourth child and third son of his father and in this way was far down the path of succesion for the extremely powerful and influencial Jutish House Tonpoth. Lerris Tonproth continued to suffer abuse at the hands of his older siblings alongside the other Jutish nobles and this led to him beggining to travel outside of the Hill of Luti which would eventually lead to him meeting Jessica Pacino of whom was one of the first people to treat him kindly and this led to him becoming infatuated with her. Allon Pacino would convert to the worship of Sigmar on the urging of his daughter Jessica and following this he would command the remainder of the family to follow suit including his people in his own lands which was a dramatic conversion brought on by his daughter. Lerris Tonproth would become increasingly fanatical in his belief about Sigmar and this led to him making increasing declines in morality and also abandoning his family completely including causing the death of his cousin and his wife after he convinsed them to go to the Marketplace despite having discovered the plot that was in place. History Early History Lerris Tonproth would be born the fourth child and third son of his father and in this way was far down the path of succesion for the extremely powerful and influencial Jutish House Tonpoth. Hurt and Healing Lerris Tonproth continued to suffer abuse at the hands of his older siblings alongside the other Jutish nobles and this led to him beggining to travel outside of the Hill of Luti which would eventually lead to him meeting Jessica Pacino of whom was one of the first people to treat him kindly and this led to him becoming infatuated with her. Conversion of House Pacino Jessica Pacino would be commanded by the Knight-Captain of the Anvil of Sigmar in the form of Tranis Skalner to make great efforts in converting her father and by extension all of House Pacino to the worship of Sigmar, and believing truly in his words she would return to her families estate where she begin to work at converting her father. Unknown to Jessica was the continued menipulation of Lerris Tonproth of whom would use the entrance she allowed him to begin to use his Magi to get into the mind of her father making him begin to hear voices which Lerris made him believe was Sigmar himself. While Jessica was pressuring her father about the truth of Sigmar her father was beggining to hear the voices in his head which were telling him to believe her and to follow him, and thus with all of this coming together Allon Pacino would convert to the worship of Sigmar and on the urging of his daughter Jessica would command the remainder of the family to also convert. His movement towards following the voices in his head would also lead to him converting all three of his vassal houses in the form of House Aldana, House Escarra, and House Gallo to the worship of Sigmar which together brought a huge swing to the Sigmarite forces in a short period of time. Family Members House Tonproth.jpg|Jorvi Tonproth - Father|link=Jorvi Tonproth House Tonproth.jpg|Sjofn Tonproth - Mother|link=Sjofn Tonproth House Reildren.jpg|Alma Tonproth - Aunt|link=Alma Tonproth House Reildren.jpg|Halla Reildren - Cousin|link=Halla Reildren Relationships Jessica Pacino See Also : Jessica Pacino Arial See Also : Arial Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Dresdan Category:Knight Category:Knight of Sigmar Category:House Tonproth Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Jute